Coming Home
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Tony's sister needs help. Can he get there in time? What will happen on the way? TATE TO THE MAX T to be safe AU
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES: This story was written by 3 people, Girls; of course. LOL. It's about Tony's younger sister. TATE to the MAX. LOL. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon.**

Disclaimer. We don't own anything but Tanya...sad isn't it...but hey life goes on...

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mr DiNozzo, we are sorry to inform you, that your sister has been seriously injured." He slammed down the phone. He didn't want to hear anymore. He sat there. Tears streaming down his face. He wasn't afraid to cry now. The team would understand. He sat there silently, not talking, just crying.

Kate was curious as to why Tony wasn't teasing or throwing paperclips to annoy her. She looked up to see the tears. She was scared. Tony never cried; in public that was. Kate got up off her chair and edged her way to her best friend's desk. Instinctively she grabbed his hand. This startled Tony from his thoughts. She looked so sincere. He wrapped his arms around her waste and cried into her chest. She hated seeing him like this. She loved Tony but had never told him. This seemed like the right time but she didn't want him to think that what ever was going on was not as important.

"Tony, what was the phone call about?" she muzzled into his hair

"He bashed her…bad…she's in hospital." He whispered into her chest.

"DiNozzo! What in God's name do you think you are doing?" Yelled Gibbs,on his way back from MTAC. He suddenly realised that DiNozzo was crying. Gibbs entered the bullpen and looked at Kate. She too had tears in her eyes.

"Kate?" he said sternly expecting a good answer.

"DiNozzo's sister was assaulted again. This time she's in hospital." She said quietly.

" Well, what are we waiting for? McGee!" McGee had just walked into the bullpen.

"Yes Boss," He saw Tony and Kate, " Uhh Boss, what's going on?" he asked

"None of your business. Now book us 6 tickets to LA, ASAP. I want the earliest flights available with any airline. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Boss"

" Kate, take Tony to get some clothing and grab some for youself as well. Pack for a week."

"Yes Gibbs." She replied

"McGee, while your buying tickets, call Abby and tell her to pack. I'm going to see Ducky."

"Ahhh Boss?"

"What McGee?"

"I've booked the flights for 6pm. We have a stop over in Dallas. Is that OK?"

"What do you think, McGee?" he said as he walked out of the bull pen and made his way to the morgue.

Kate drove to her apartment first. Tony had fallen asleep. His eyes still red and puffy for the crying. She had met Tony's sister about three years ago when she had started at NCIS. Tanya had come down on her holidays. Back then she was 14 and stubborn as all hell. She was a comedian too. The siblings fought like cat and dog but they never stayed mad at each other. Kate then thought about Tanya lying in a hospital bed. She left Tony sleeping, grabbed any clothing she could find and ran back to the car. She arrived at her car to see Tony awake. He was rocking back and forth looking around warily. As she got into the car, Tony seemed to calm down. Thank God her car was auto. They drove to Tony's apartment in silence. The only communication was their entwined hands.

His apartment was, to her surprise, extremely tidy. Everything seemed in place.

"Tony, I'm going to get your stuff. Ok?" Kate said slowly.

"Yep. Go ahead." He sighed and planked himself on the couch. She walked into his bedroom and once again was surprised. His room was spotless. She had pictured Tony as messy, but this was defiantly her idea of cleanliness. She found his duffel and put in some clothing. She brought his favourite sweats and top thinking it would get her some brownie points. She walked back into the living room to find Tony gone. She started to panic. Where had he gone? She turned to see him at the fire place staring at a picture. It was a picture of him and Tanya at Disneyland, 3 years before. They looked so happy. Tony felt Kate's breathe on his back.

"That was a good day," Tony started, "She was happy. That was when I found out he was hurting her. She wouldn't let me help her. She said that it was under control. She lied. I saw the pain and fright in her eyes. You know…she cried herself to sleep that night. I my arms." His voice cracked as he collapsed to the floor with his head in his hands. Automatically she knelt on the floor next to him and pulled him into a close embrace. His pain became hers. Tears rolled down her cheeks. After a while he raised his eyes to her level.

"Kate, I don't think I can do…" his voice died out and was replaced by a fresh set of tears.

"Hey, I'm going to be there as long as you need. I promise." Kate replied

"Thank-you." whispered Tony as he placed his head back on her chest and lay there, silent tears falling. Kate's phone began to vibrate. She answered.

"Agent Todd! Where the hell are you? The plane leaves in 2 hours and your still not here." And the phone cut out. She looked at the time. They had been there for 3 hours. Tony walked out slowly picking up his bag. Kate felt so bad. As they walked to the car, she gave him a friendly 'are you ok' nudge with her hip. He returned it with a weak smile and placed his hand around her waist. She lent into his body and placed a hand around his waist. They walked silently to the car.

"Kate! DiNozzo! Where have you been?" yelled Gibbs across the terminal, startling the other travellers.

"Sorry Boss. We had a little…traffic problem." Tony replied

"Hmph"

They placed their bags in check in and followed Gibbs to the last terminal. There stood the whole team; his family, but his favourite member stood right next to him.

"DiNozzo, are you there?" Kate said, waving her hand across his face.

"Wha…Oh yeah, I'm here." Tony replied

Gibbs distributed the boarding passes. Tony looked at his. Seat 7A. He glanced at Kate's and suddenly felt a whole lot better. Seat 7B. They were going to sit next to each other.

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you, Tony." Said Kate

"Yes, Yes it does." Said Tony, secretly glad that she was sitting next to him.

They boarded the plane and sat down. As the plane took off the air hostess was instructing what to do in an emergency. Tony sat there, dreaming that it was Kate giving him the instructions.

"DiNozzo, what is it…day dream day?" Kate said sarcastically

" Did you say something Katie?" asked Tony

Kate noticed he seemed to be in a daze. _Wonder what's going through his head?_

The plane ride was long. Too long for Kate's liking but she promised Tony she'd be there. Tony had been asleep for nearly 4 hours. He was so cute siiting there with his ruffled up hair and dreaming expression. She wanted to reach out and touch him as did her to her. To Kate's surprise Tony turned and placed his head on her shoulder. As soon as they touched, his eyes flew open.

"Sorry" he muttered as he readjusted himself

"No problems" Kate replied secretly jumping for joy.

"Damn these seats. They're so uncomfortable" Tony cursed as he continued to squirm. Kate stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny …Katie," Tony teased. Kate hit him on the arm. "Ouch. That hurt." Tony whined.

"Don't call me Katie." She hissed, trying not to wake the other passengers, " And shush."

" You're supposed to be nice to me."

"I'm only nice when something's happened to Tanya." She joked

Tony's face hardened. She had hit a nerve.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Kate whispered as tears brimmed her eyes, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

His eyes met hers. They, too, were brimmed with tears. He understood that it was a slip of the tongue. She started to cry. Tony felt bad even though she had made the statement. He raised the arm rest and placed an arm around her shoulder. She lent into him.

"I'm sorry." She choked

"Shhh. It's ok. Your tired and cranky. Try and sleep."

They slept like that for the rest of the flight; Tony holding Kate and her snoring into the crook of his neck. Gibbs had come to check on his agents. Abby was sleeping on McGee's shoulder and he on her head. Then he came to Tony and Kate's seat. He was worried that this situation would bring any member of his team to break Rule 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They stopped over in Dallas and stayed at the Marriot South. Tony was to share with McGee, Kate with Abby and Gibbs with Ducky. As Tony walked into the room he started in shock horror. McGee entered the room and ended up in the same expression. A double bed. They were going to have to sleep together.

"McGee, you have 3 choices. You can sleep on the couch, in the shower or on the floor. Take your pick." Tony smirked

"What if I want the bed?"

"I'm a senior field agent and you're a Probie. I get first preference."

"But…" McGee was interrupted by the sound of knocking. McGee slouched to the door and opened it. Kate and Abby stood there and looked in. They both started to laugh so hard that they were holding onto each other for support.

"You…Tony…sleep…together." They continued to laugh.

"This is not funny," Tony whined, "I'm not sleeping with Probie."

"It's not that bad. It's not like sleeping with your sister." Abby teased.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP SAYING STUFF ABOUT MY SISTER! ," He yelled; tears streaming down his face, " SHE'S IN HOSPITAL AND ALL YOU DO IS JOKE ABOUT IT. IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

He was in a rage. Abby was so scared. She had never seen Tony like this. He had lost his temper but not like this. He slammed bathroom door and cried. He cried for his sister, his mum and for everything he loved but couldn't have. He cried for Kate. For the pain he had caused, for making her cry, for loving her. Through his tears he heard a slight knock.

"Tony, It's Kate. Can I come in?" She said through the locked door. He slowly moved away and unlocked it. There she stood. The only woman he ever wanted. She looked really upset. Behind her stood Abby and McGee; Abby in McGee's arms. Kate walked in and closed the door. She sat on the toilet seat and stared at him.

"We've made a decision . We; Mcgee, Abby and myself, think it would be better if I stayed with you. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He croaked then curled himself into a ball. Kate went to go sit next to him.

"Tony, what else is there? There's something else isn't there?"

He looked at her. The fright, anger and sadness of his past bounced through his eyes. He sat quietly then began to speak.

"I left about 11 years ago. She begged me not to leave. She hung onto my leg. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I needed space. He used to hit me because he was either drunk or attacking her. I had to protect her from him but when I left he turned on her. Remember how my phone bills were sky high? That was because I used to call her. Every morning and night. Still do, always will. I feel bad because I left before I could be a good brother. I wanted to be the person who was the one she cried on when her boyfriend broke her heart, the one she came to for advice. I never got to do that. I wasn't there and now look what's happened. He hurt her." His voice trailed off. He turned to find Kate crying. She never knew the whole story but now she did. She knew why Tanya meant the world to him. Secretly she wished she was part of his world too. They sat in the bathroom for what felt like forever.

"Kate?" Tony whispered, trying not to disturb her in case she was sleeping.

"Hmmm."

"Please don't tell anyone about this. The story…I mean."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank – you" He decided that he was going to do it. He turned to see Kate looking at him. He lent his head in and kissed her, slowly. This surprised her immensely. She kissed him back. Her ahnds made there way to his head. This was the moment she had been waiting for. It wasn't how she had planned but it was better then nothing. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her on top of him. After a while they both pulled away, gasping for air. She wanted more but didn't want to push him away.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm"

"This doesn't mean anything?"

"Nope." He said secretly disappointed

"Good." She too felt the same.

"Kate, I just got some really bad news. I need you right now."

"I know"

They picked themselves up and walked out. Abby and McGee were still there.

"Abby," Tony said, "I'm really sorry about before. I was angry and you seemed to hit the self explode button. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Tony. I still love you" Abby replied with a hug. Abby was like a little sister to him. It was good that Tanya got along really well with her. The young Goth and the computer geek made their way back to their room. This left Kate and Tony alone. Tony grabbed his runners.

"Where are you going?

"The gym. Need to think." With that he left. He sweated himself out at the gym. He boxed, rowed, ran, cycled and weighted but still nothing was any clearer except for the two obvious facts; he was going to protect his sister and he loved Kate. He went back to his room to find Kate watching T.V.

"How was the gym?"

"Not bad." As swift as the answer he went into the shower. He turned on the hot water. It seared his skin but he kept it like that. Tears mixed with the water droplets.

He walked out again to find Kate at the T.V. She was watching Dirty Dancing.

"You want to know something?"

"Like…?"

"That's Tanya's and my favourite movie. Whenever she comes to DC we watch it." He replied.

"Really…It's my favourite too."

"I knew all the words to every song and dance moves when I was 12. Everyone thought I was a poof because of it. When Dad found out he attacked me. Verbally and physically. He told me I was weak and spineless. He then beat me senseless. Mum did nothing about it. She sat there and laughed. That's when I decided to get out of there." He remembered that day so vividly. Each blow coming down with a lot of force. The leather cutting into his skin. He touched the scars. The scars of the past he wanted to forget. The tattoo's that could never be lassered off. Kate saw the scars and gasped.

"He did that to you?" she said barley audible.

" Yep. On numerous occasions. You

see, he had different levels of punishment. He had the hand, wooden spoon, she, broom, belt and if I was really lucky a bat." Tony laughed evilly then lay on the bad, his chest bare, scars exposed.

Kate didn't know what to say. She was happy he was opening up to her. They stayed quiet for a long time. Tony had fallen asleep and Kate had moved on to watching Die Hard. A blood and guts movie. Something she encountered everyday.

"Kate?," Tony muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"9 pm"

Tony's stomach started to rumble.

"I'm hungray. What's to eat?" He said as he lifted himself of the bed. Still bare chested.

"We can order pizza, if you like."

"Supreme with extra salami, hot."

"Tony! I have to sleep here tonight. I don't want to die of methane." Kate laughed

"Ohhh Kate." Tony whined

"We'll get a vegaterian and a magerita"

"Fine." He sulked.

They ordered the pizza and waited for the delivery. He went to lie back on the bed. She tried not to look at him. He was tank and buff. She wanted to feel the coolness of his rock hard abs but decided against it. There was a knock at the door.

"That's 20.50"

"Here you go, mate." And with the money in hand, the delivery boy walked off.

The two agents sat there drinking beer and eating pizza. Enjoying each others company.

"Ok. So now I've told you my holly wood story, you tell me yours." Tony said breaking the silence.

"I don't have one." She said with hesitation, not willing to share her story.

"Like I believe you."

"I don't have one. Really!"

"If you don't tell me, I'll resort to desperate measures."

"What are you going to do? Tell Gibbs?" she teased

"Maybe, but I have a better idea." He stated seriously

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"Tickle Attack." He said as he grabbed her and found her weakness. She giggled like a little girl. He liked it.

"Tony…stop." She breathed with tears of laughter streaming down her face. She looks so cute.

"Ok ,Ok. I'll tell you." She surrendered

They fell back against the couch and she started her story.

"My parents were successful movie stars. Growing up I had everything I needed but the thing I wanted was my parents. I was brought up by my nanny. Nanny Mueller. My parents were always busy rehearsing, auditioning or partying. I wasn't important," she started to cry, "Nanny tought me everything I am. She was my best friend. I never had any friends until I went to work. My parents never wanted me to go into the Force. The wanted me to act. I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried," she stopped and breathed, "Before I joined NCIS, my parents died. I never got to tell them anything. How I felt? What I needed… wanted. The worst part was that I never loved them. I've never loved anyone." She broke into sobs. Tony pulled her into a hug. She cried into his bare chest. She cried so much that she gave herself a headache.

"I'm sorry, Kate," whispered Tony

"Don't be. It's not your fault," she whispered back

"But I made you relive it, I didn't realise you had a sad story too."

"It's ok, Tony, I'm ok. I got over my issues along time ago."

They were still sitting there, Kate wrapped in Tony;s arms. She felt so safe and warm, and Tony was so pleased. He finally felt like he knew something about her, something no one else really knew. Maybe he could tell her how he really felt, about her.

"Kate …,"

"Yes."

He couldn't.

"Never mind."

"Tony, tell me."

"No, it's not important."

"I'll tickle you."

"Really, Kate, it's …nothing."

"Alright then."

Tony tightened his grip and felt Kate's breath even out and he could finally feel that she was at peace.He tried to close his eyes and rrest but each time he tried to sleep he thought about his little Tanya. The IV slowly dripping. Her pateched up bruises and cuts. So much that he silently let tears fall. He watched a lone tear fall onto her face. Thinking it was his tear running down her face, he saw her tears mingling with his. Kate slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tony awoke to find Kate lying next to him. Her head on his chest. Nothing bad had happened. They hadn't broken Rule 12. Her eyes fluttered open to see the man she loved.

"Mmmm" she awoke

"Morning mio amore." He whispered

"Tony, you know Italian isn't that sexy." She teased.

"OK, so this will have no effect on you. Tu sei la gioia della mia vita. Ti amo. La sua faccia e piu bello di il sole e le stelle." He drawled into her ear. She shuddered.

"Wow. I was wrong."

"Whoa. Rewind and freeze. Did I hear you right? Did Caitlin Todd just admit she was wrong?," he jumped off the bed and began to do a funny jig, "She as wrong, she was wrong, she was wrong." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Tony, stop." She warned

"Make me." He teased as he continued to sing and dance.

A pillow flew across the room and hit him in the head.

"Owwww," he whinged, "I'm going to get you."

"How?"

"Like this."

He chased her around the room jumping over the furniture. He managed to catch her and tackled her. They fell onto the bed, laughing.

"I told you so." He laughed

"Wanna make a bet." She said as she wrestled him. She knew he was much stronger but t was fun. Tony won and ended up straddling her hips.

"I want to win for once." She complained

"Ok, this is how you win. This is for the pizza," he gave her a kiss on the cheek, " for the stories," he kissed her forehead, "last night," he kissed her nose, " and for loving me."

Finally he placed a kiss on her lips. He ran his hands through her hair allowing her to break away. She kissed his chest chest causing him to shudder. She like how she could do that; be in control. His lips moved from hers and made there way to her jaw line and then continued to her collarbone. She moaned gently as he continued. They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"DiNozzo, Todd are you still in there? We have to leave in 20 minutes." Gibbs yelled through the door. Both agents jumped out of the bed and quickly packed. They were greeted downstairs by the rest of the team. A shuttle came to pick up all the tourists waiting for the plane. They went to the airport and followed the usual procedure. Once again Gibbs distributed the passes. Kate glanced at Tony's as he did hers and a wave of happiness swept passed through them. Together again.

The flight was longer than the first and the worst part was that it was during the day. Tony fidgeted for what seemed like an eternity. They were coming clser to LA. He was a bundle of nerves. Kate saw this in his eyes and linked her fingers with his. He looked at her and gave her a watery smile.

"Tony, what's going to happen once we get there?" she questioned.

"We are going to drop our luggage off at the hotel. Then straight to the hospital to see…," his voice trailed. Once again bad images flashed through his head; oxygen masks and IV poles, " And then I'm going to kill my bastard of a father and take Tanya home with us." He said confidently

"Do you think it's wise to move her? After all she's 17 and has friends in LA. A boyfriend and sckool."

"She needs to leave that place. She can still keep in touch with her friends and transfer to a new school in DC," he retoted, "As for the boyfriend, she can't have one until she's 50." He joked.

Kate laughed

"In your dreams Tony."

They sat there and grinned at each other. He was glad to have her as his own. No one else could steal her from him. La sua cantante. That's what she was. He continued to stare at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth? Is it my hair?" she said frantically

"Nothing's wrong. You look beautiful." He said as he caressed her cheek. She grabbed his hands and entwined it.

"Hey, we've got another 7 hours to kill. Let's do something." She said in bordem.

"I know what we can do." He whispered it in ear. She giggled and punched him in the arm, playfully.

"Lie down before yo hurt yourself. Rule 12, remember?" she laughed

"Well, what can we do?" he sulked

"Let's watch a movie."

"Not a chick flick."

"You like Dirty Dancing. That's a chick flick."

"No, that's a Tony flick." He joked

"Your hopeless."

"That hurt me right here," he pointed to his heart, "right here Katie." He said with a baby pout. Her favourite.

"Oh, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes." And with that she kissed him; short but sweet.

"That's better." He smirked

"Now lets watch a movie." She whinged

"Die Hard; that's a good movie." He said with a boyish grin.

"Watched it last night."

"What about …The Godfather? You watched that?"

"Nope. Is it good?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh my God, you have to watch it. It's the best movie ever." He said as he continued to grin.

So they watch the movie. He held her when the massacre scenes were on; even though this was everyday life. It seemed too surreal. She hoped that never happened to Tony. She looked up to see his face glued to the screen until the hospital scene came on. His body tensed and shook. Kate quickly turned off the monitor and he tried to ease his pain.

"Hey, come on. It's going to be Ok. Everything's going to be fine." she whispered but her still shook.  
"No, it's not. She's in hospital and we're having fun." he cried out in angst

"Tony, this isn't fun. I watch you every waking moment so if you need me I'm there. None of this is fun but there's one thing I do know. I'm glad that it's you. Not for the fact of Tanya but for the fact that I can call you mine and I can help with the pain," she stated, "I love you Tony DiNozzo and that will never change."

"I love you too…Katie," he joked with tears running down his face, "Now lets watch a chick flick."

This time he curled up in her arms and they watched The Note Book. Half way through the movie there was a huge SNORE. She looked down to see Tony sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Four hours later they arrived in LA. Tony looked like he had ants in his pants. He couldn't stop fidgeting in the car the team had hired. He and Kate sat at the back of the Tarago. She watched him fidget for a while but then became annoyed. She couldn't kiss him without the whole team knowing so she opted for his hands. She held them in her own and massaged them slowly; in circles just as he liked it. It seemed to calm him down just a little bit but he was still tense; his whole body ridged.

"Kate," he whispered in her ear so that the rest of the team couldn't here, "I'm scared."

"It'll be ok. I'm here." She reassured him. The truth was that she didn't know. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. His hands secured in hers.

Once they had parked at the hospital, Tony jumped out and sprinted towards the entrance. He was here now and Tanya wasn't going to be alone. When the rest of the team had caught up, Tony was already at the information desk.

"I'm sorry sir," the old nurse said, "We can't tell you any details without police consent."

"What?! Are you telling me these pezzonovante police are not going to let me see my baby sister?!" he yelled at the nurse.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to lower your voice or else I'll call security." She said sternly.

He stormed off cursing under his breath, " Maleducate, puttana, troia, schema, disgraziata, fuocomeiu, mavafancullo…"

"DiNozzo!"Yelled Gibbs

"WHAT!?"

"Don't use that tone with me," he growled as he gave Tony one of his famous head slaps, "Watch and learn."

He walked over to the desk, flashed his badge and talked to the nurse. After about 5 minutes he returned.

"What did you get?" Kate asked. She was now sitting on the left of Tony who was still cursing.

"Passes for all of us to see Tanya whenever we want and the nurse's phone number." He smirked. Gibbs started to hand out the passes. As soon as Tony received one he bolted towards the elevator. The team arose to chase after him but Gibbs stopped them; except Kate.

"Go look after him." Was all he said

She took the elevator to Tanya's floor; in front of the door stood Tony. The curtains were drawn. Kate walked up to him and linked her fingers in his.

"We'll do this together …if you want."

"Yes, I want you there." He whispered

They opened the door and stared at the sight. There was Tanya; his little Tanya. She

had an oxygen mask and tubes protruding from every inch of her body. She had an IV

pole, heart monitor, a drip and many other tubes that Tony had no clue about. He let

out a little gasp. Kate squeezed his hand to remind him she was there. He looked at

her and gently let go of her hand. He shuffled towards Tanya's bed and took her warm

hand in his.

"Don't worry Principessa, Toto's here now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He whispered and kissed her forehead. When she felt his lips press against her forehead, her eyes fluttered open.

"Toto…are you really here?" she croaked

"Yes principessa. I'm here." He whispered. His tears wet the bed as he cried. A single tear fell onto Tanya's hand.

"Toto, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm ok."

"He hurt you. I left…he hurt you. Now your in hospital."

"But you're here and that's all that matters, Toto. You flew hear…thank you…I missed you…"Tanya trailed off. Tony brought a chair over and sat next to Tanya. Kate felt it was a private moment so she turned to leave.

"Please don't go. Kate don't go, I need you." Tony softly said. Kate came back and sat on the other side of the bed. The rest of the team watched from the door. Kate, Tony and Tanya looked like a family.

A young nurse walked in to change the drip. If Tony wasn't with Kate he definitely would have tried to pick her up.

"Excuse me sir, are you staying the night?"

"Yeah"

"We'll arrange for a bed to be brought up."

"Thank – you." And with that the young nurse left and Tony turned his attention back to Tanya. Kate had gone to get something to eat.

"Toto?"

"Hmmm"

"Do you like Kate?"

"Of course I like Kate. She's my partner at work." He improvised

"No, you stronz. I mean like like."

"Uhhhh…. Why would you say that?"

"You were holding her hand."

"Don't even think of trying to set us up."

"Wouldn't dream of it but if I did it would be you and Abby." She teased

"That's enough, now get some rest. I'm going to go eat." He said as he walked out the door and went to the café. He walked over to Kate and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Then pulled up a chair.

"Hey you, how's the patient?"

"She's sleeping. I think she knows there's something going on between us."

"Well she's right."

"Yeah, she's too nosey."

"Wow!! I wonder where she gets that from?" she teased

"Be careful little lady or else I'm going to do something I might regret."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"Break Rule 12."

"Phoa, you wouldn't"

"I would." He said as he picked up one of her hands and placed his lips to it. She smiled and continued to eat her lunch.

"I love you, Katie"

"I know. Don't call me Katie and what do you want?"

"Some of that." He said as he took a chip from her plate and grinned. They sat in comfortable silence; grinning for the rest of lunch.

"I was wondering where you got to." Tanya asked as Tony walked in. She looked a lot better now that he had arrived in LA. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tanya, do you remember anything that happened?" Tony asked disturbing the silence. Tanya pulled her legs up and curled into a ball. Tony sat the other way round and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and began the story.

"I was at Scotty's doing an English assignment. I was supposed to be home at ten and I was but he hadn't seen me walk in. He was asleep on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka. I snuck into my bedroom and went to sleep. Next thing I felt was a huge blow to my back and I felt blood trickle down. He hit me with the leather belt. It hurt," she cried as she remembered the painful memory, "he continuously beat me and called me names. He kept telling me I was a slut and that I'd sleep with anybody" her voice failed. Tony's arms tightened around his little princess.

"He didn't??" Tony whispered. She shook her head and continued to sob into his chest. He knew there was something else she wasn't telling him.

"Toto, I don't want to go back there. Please, don't make me." she whispered.

"Your not going any where near that bastard. After all of this you're coming to DC with us." he muttered into her hair.

"You're the best big brother in the world."

"I left you, even when you begged me to stay."

"No, you left to be happy. I'm glad you found it. I'm happy you're here now. You're the only person I can depend on."

"Shhh try and rest principessa."

"I can't. I see his face every time I close my eyes," she cried, "Can you just keep talking until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Ok" and that he did. He talked about DC, Kate, his life, Kate, the flight and Kate. By the time he had finished Tanya was fast asleep. He slowly slid himself out from under her and went to get some air. He was sitting on the rooftop when he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kate said as she walked across and placed her hands around his waist.

"She told me what happened. What he did to her." he voice cracked

"He assaulted her and he's not going to get away with it." she murmured into his back.

"No. That's not all. There's…" again his voice broke along with tears.

"There's what?" Kate puzzled.

"Something else but she's not telling me." Tony broke out into sobs. Kate manoeuvred herself so that she was in front of him. He held onto her waist and cried. He wanted to stop but he couldn't help himself. The thought of his father made him sick. Kate's arms tightened round his torso. This eased a bit of the pain but his heart still hurt. His heavy breathing slowly eased and the sobs turned into silent tears.

"Kate," he rasped, "Stay with me tonight."

"Did you even have to ask?" she muzzled as she kissed the top of his head.

That night he stayed in a room with the two most important women in his life; his baby sister and his girlfriend.

"Kate, you take the bed." he said, trying to be a gentleman.

"And where are you going to sleep?" she accused

"In the chair."

"There's enough room for the both of us. You don't want a scotch colo." she teased as she tried to speak Italian.

"Number 1, it's a scotcciocolo." he corrected

"We're sharing and that's final." she stated

"Fine. Now move over."

He snuggled next to her in the single bed. He turned over to have one look at his princess before he fell asleep. They had taken off the oxygen mask but he could still hear her heavy breathing. Her face was still swollen with bruises. Every time he closed his eyes he

could see his Dad hurting Tanya; anger in his face. Tears welled as he opened his eyes. Kate had felt his body tense. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's going to be ok. Gibbs'll make sure of it."

He picked up one of her hands and kissed it.

"It's not that. I worried about how she's going to live. You know…am I going to be able to look after her? Is she still going to be my baby Tanya?"

"Tony, you're going to be a great brother," she said knowing that he doubted himself, "And I'm going to stick by you; no matter what. Knowing Tanya, she'll be back to normal the moment she's staying with you. Now believe me or else." she threatened teasingly.

"You think so?" he said as he turned to face her.

"I know so," she stated and placed a on his lips, "Now if you wish to cry, go ahead."

He crawled in her arms and let the silent tears fall onto her exposed skin.

"Katie-Pie, I love you." he whispered

"I know, I love you too."

And with that they fell into a deep sleep.

**Dream:**

He's watching his sister get beaten.

"Stop! Stop!" He yells but the man can't hear him. Their father continues. Tanya screams for Tony. Calling his name. Begging him to save her. Begging their father to stop but he keeps going.

"Stop! Please stop." She cries into the black of the night. He still won't stop. With one last blow he leaves. His daughter begging for her brother, for God to have mercy, to die. Tony reaches out to touch her but he can't. He can't soothe her cries. He can't clean her wounds. He can't do anything but cry.

**End of Dream. **

"Tony? Tony, wake up. It's just a dream."

A soothing voice brought him out of his restless slumber.

"Tony, are you ok?" Kate whispered trying not to wake the sleeping patient. Tony opened his eyes to see the Kate's, full of fear.

"What time is it?"

"2 am. What were you dreaming about? You were kicking and muttering. Then it turned into yelling."

"Did I wake Tanya?" Tony asked as he rose automatically.

"No, she's still sleeping. Now stop changing the subject and answer my question." she persisted stubbornly.

"I dreamt that he was…" his voice cracked, "and I couldn't do anything."

"Shhh. It was just a dream." She said stroking his hair.

"But it was so real. I could feel the beatings." He cried. Tears flowed for the umpteenth time that day. Instinctively she wound her arms around his shoulders and let the sobs that racked his body engulf hers. She found it hard not to cry. She let the tears fall freely and cried for whatever she could think of; for Tanya, her past and for Tony. She made a mental note that if she ever met Tony's father, she would slap him as hard as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. We had exams and school stuff happening so we couldn't update. This is a really long chapter but we hope it's worth it. Thanks for all the reveiws. We are really greatful. Any ways please reveiw. Luv you all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

3 weeks later

"I'm free of this hospital, of bad food. Woot Woot."

Tanya did a weird victory dance. Kate laughed; it was the same one as Tony did. Tony laughed as well. His little princess was back.

"Cool hotel." she said as she skipped through the lobby. They went up to find there room. Tony was sharing with both Kate and Tanya. They had a double and a single bed.

"Well this'll be fun," Tanya joked, "I'll take the single and you two can share the double." she smirked, "Oh yeah, if you want to do anything, remember I'm here."

"Like we'd do anything in front of you. I wouldn't want to break your innocence."

"Like I'm innocent." she grinned

"WHAT!? Don't say things like that."

"Hey, take a chill pill. I'm joking."

"You better be." Tony said pulling her into a hug. He missed having his baby around.

"Did you really mean that I could come home with you?"

"Of course. Only if you want to."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He tightened his grip around Tanya.

"Tony?"

"Hmm."

"Your squishing me." she said with a baby voice and pout. He laughed and loosened his grip.

"Hey Kate, come here." Kate had walked out onto the balcony. She walked back in to see what the siblings wanted.

"Come here. Family hug." Tanya grinned. She had the same smile as Tony. A big charming grin and straight white teeth. Tony pulled Kate into an embrace and Tanya attached herself to their waists like a little kid. Tears welled under her closed eyes. For the first time in her life she felt loved. She had a family.

**Dream:**

He's closing in on her. She screams. No one can hear her. His hands grab her. She screams again. She screams for Tony. She wants to die. At lest that'll stop the pain. Another blow comes down on her. This time it cuts into her skin. She cries out in pain. Blood dripping down her back. He undoes his buckle. Not again. He rapes her. After 5 minutes he leaves. He curls up into a ball. She feels dirty. She wants Tony. She wants to die.  
**End of dream.**

"Tanya! Tanya, wake up hun, it's just a dream." Kate said as she shook Tanya awake.

"NO it's not."

"Don't think like that…it's just a dream."

"NO it is not." Tanya replied forcefully

Tony, who was in siting outside the bedroom, walked in.

"Tanya, is there something you're not telling us?"

Tanya looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"No Toto, nothing. I've told you everything that happened."

Tony nodded and stated "I think I need a shower."

Tony grabbed a towel and slowly walked into the bathroom. When the door closed and Kate could hear water running, she looked over at Tanya.

"You may be able to fool your brother but I know something's wrong."

Tanya grabbed Kate's hand and looked at her. Tanya's eyes filled with tears and started sobbing "Oh Kate, don't tell Toto but her did more than beat me."

Kate grabbed Tanya's other hand.

"What happened Tanya? I need to know."

"He hurt me."

"Yes Tanya but how?"

"HE RAPED ME!!" Tanya screamed and started sobbing harder. Although Kate was concentrating on Tanya, she could here the water stop. Suddenly the door flew open and Tony came out wearing only a towel.

"He did WHAT!?" he yelled, tears streaming down his face, "The cornuto. Mia ta matzzo."

He continued cursing, swearing, threatening and yelling. Kate was in total shock. Tony had really lost his cool. He started punching a wall. He kept punching until his knuckles bled. He then walked over to the balcony and rested his head on the cool window, silent waterfalls running down his cheeks. Tanya was crying too. She was crying for pain that she had caused Tony. She crawled over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't you want to be angry at me. I'm sorry, so sorry. Please, please don't hate me. I couldn't live without you. Please don't hate me." She cried into his back. He tears burned as they fell onto his back. He turned and pulled her close.

"I could never hate you. I'm just upset that you couldn't tell me the full story. I thought you could trust me."

"I do trust you but I didn't want you to do what you just did. I'm sorry."

"Shhh stop saying that. It's a sign of weakness. It's going to be ok."  
" Do you still love me?" she asked, tears still staining her cheeks.

"Of course, you baccala. I'll love you forever."

"Yay." She whispered into his chest. The siblings stayed together, clinging to each other for support. Kate took this time to clear her head.

"I'm going to the gym." With that she walked out. She trained herself hard. Letting out all her anger and frustration out on the punching bags.

She went back to the room to find Tanya asleep and Tony no where to be found. She decided she wanted a shower. She was washing her hair when she heard the door open. Kate turned off the water and poked her out from behind the shower screen. She saw Tony standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tony, is something wrong?," Tony looked at her and smiled slightly, "Tony, why are you smiling?"

"Kate, do you remember the last time we were in the bathroom together?"

Kate smiled at him.

"Outrageous."

"That was funny."

"Yeah, hey, I'm sorry about flipping out before."

"You should be. And next time, do it in English so I can understand." She teased

"Only if I get persuaded."

"Oh really. Well this ought to do it."

And with that she grabbed his t-shirt and kissed him. It was soft and gentle. Tony placed his hands on her face and continued to kiss her passionately. Her hands wandered and came to a rest on the back of his neck. He was hungry for more but he had to contain himself; Rule 12. Finally they broke apart. His forehead resting on hers. They were both breathing heavily. The steam from the shower and intimate moment left beads of sweat on Tony's brow.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm"

"Join me."

And that he did

Tanya woke up to see the room empty. She started to panic. Where were Tony and Kate? Her panic eased when she heard a giggle come from the bathroom.

"Tony…stop." Kate said as she walked out, Tony kissing her neck and biting her ear. They both wore white fluffy bathrobes curtsy of the hotel. Tony continued to kiss her until he reached her lips. He placed a soft kiss and pulled back but she pulled him back in again. Tanya sat in her bed and giggled silently. She was happy that Tony had found someone that made him happy but it was funny watching him become an eel.

"A-hem." Tanya coughed

Kate and Tony jumped apart and spluttered excuses.

"We…were...ummm." Tony stuttered, staring at Kate for help.

"Uhh we…were."

"I get it. You were doing a biology experiment." She smirked

"Yea…no." Tony said blushing. This had earnt him an elbow to the stomach from Kate.

"Owww."

"You had to tell her," she slapped his head, "Now she knows we broke Rule 12."

"I'm not going to tell Gibbs. If that's what you're implying. This secret is sealed." She said as she zipped her lips.

"Tanya, you say that now but Gibbs has a way of finding sealed information." Kate said half-joking and half-seriously.

Tanya just laughed, "Come on you two love birds, I'm hungry."

Down in the dining room they found the team eating a big breakfast. When Tanya walked in Abby came running up and pulled her into a huge bear hug.

"Morning Tanya. How are you? How'd you sleep? Was Tony nice to you? Are hungry? Do you have enough clothes? Is there anything I can help with?"

Tanya sighed and answered,

"Good, really well, of course he was, yes, I don't know, yes and no Abby, but thanks for asking…actually can you get me a cup of espresso. Black, no sugar."

"While you're there Abs, can you get me one too?"

"Get your own Dinozzo." Gibbs answered as he slapped his senior field agent.

"Yes Boss." Tony said as he scuttled away

Tanya laughed at the older man's antics.

"Morning Tanya, These two didn't keep you awake did they?"

"No sir."  
"The name's Gibbs."

"Sure, sir…Gibbs." she joked. And for the 1st time since they had left DC he laughed.

Throughout breakfast there were jokes passed around the table. Everyone was in a much better mood. Kate looked around. This was her family; Grandfather Ducky with his newspaper, Abby and McGee; her younger siblings, mucking around. Gibbs with a light hearted expression, drinking his coffee looking over his agents in a fatherly manner & her two favourites; Tony and Tanya. For once she loved people and they loved her back. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tanya and Tony.

"You aren't going in the pool."

"Why?"

"Uhhhhh," Tony stalled looking for an excuse, "Because you've just eaten and your ears are going red." He stated the obvious.

"And what has that got to do with anything?" she answered back

"If you swim after eating you can get cramps and your ears are red. That's caused by the mel'occhio."

"OH MY GOD. You are so superstitious."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's bullshit.

"Well…nyeah."

"You are such a baby" she jeered

"That's rich coming from you." He sneered back at her

"I'm not talking to you."

"Fine with me."

The siblings headed off in two different directions to cool off. Kate sighed. The joy was good whilst it lasted.

After a couple of hours the siblings had calmed down. Tanya had gone to the pool. She hadn't gone in but sat by its side and contemplated her life. Of what had happened in the past couple of weeks. Her thoughts wandered until they were interrupted.

"Is this seat saved or can any superstitious bastard of a brother sit here?" Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if he promises he won't fight with his sister and let her win this one." She grinned.

"Fine. You win, I lose. You happy?"

"Very."

"I'm going for a swim." He pulled off his top and dove into the pool. As he surfaced he saw the most beautiful thing in his life. Kate had walked down with Abby and McGee. She was wearing a black bikini, exposing her beauty. She sat on the edge of the people and dangles her legs in the water. She let the warm water swirl around her as Tony swam towards her.

"Hey, are you and Tanya speaking yet?"

"Of course. I can't stay mad at her forever. It just couldn't work. By the way, you look beautiful."

Kate blushed as she smiled.

Gibbs looked outside his hotel window down onto the pool. He watched Dinozzo and Kate laughing. His hand on her knee. He instantly knew there was something there. Kate would have never let Tony touch her like that. They had broken Rule 12 and Gibbs knew it. _It's about time_, he thought smiling to himself, remembering what happened in Paris all those years ago.

"Comon Katie – Pie. Come in." Tony teased, splashing water at Kate.

"Tony, stop it."

"Make me."

"Tony!" she warned. He took no notice.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Tony had grabbed Kate's ankle and pulled her into the pool.

"Tony, I hate you so much right now."

"Tony laughed and replied, "Of course you do."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony went serious and tried to stand straight in the pool.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Do you remember Rule 13?"

"Ummmmm, I'm not familiar with that one Boss."

"Oh yeah it's a new one. You hurt her, I'll kill you?" Gibbs said sternly

"Yes Boss." Said Tony with a shocked expression.

Kate went red and started to giggle. McGee and Abby started laughing. Tanya jumped out of her chair and pointed her finger at Tony,

"Ha Ha Toto. You got busted!"

Tony stood straight, the redness on his face getting darker. In the middle of this laughter and embarrassment, McGee's phone suddenly rang. McGee quietly answered the phone and looked over to Gibbs.

"Boss, it's for you."

Gibbs walked over and grabbed the phone.

"Yes, Gibbs." He paused as he listened.

"I'm on my way," Gibbs gave the phone back to McGee, "everybody pack your bags, you're leaving in three hours."

After a minute of pause, the team and Tanya were grabbing towels and their wet clothes. Kate stayed back and walked to Gibbs.

"Boss, why are we leaving?"

Gibbs looked at her.

"You're leaving but Tanya and Tony are staying with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with Tony." Kate said as she grabbed Tony's hand.

"Well if she's staying so am I." McGee cried

"Me to." Abby said jumping around.

Gibbs looked pissed

"My dear Jethro. Look at them. We are a family. If you mess with one, you mess with the all." Ducky stated

Gibbs hid a smile and looked at each of their faces.

"Well you wanna stay together," everyone nodded their heads earnestly, "Fine then, everyone pack your bags and we'll leave together."

No one moved and Tony stepped out

"But Boss, Tanya's case."

Gibbs slapped him and simply said, "What about it? We're all going to the LA NCIS housing. We're all working now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey, this is a really short chapter. We hope you like it. Please review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

It was the night before court. Tony couldn't sleep. He was worried about the hearing. He hoped the judge sent his father to jail and let Tanya live with him. He didn't know what he would do if Tanya had to live with someone else. He swung himself out of the bed and walked to Tanya's room. He stood in the doorway. It was her birthday today.

**Flashback:**

It's three in the morning. He gets up. It's his sister's 5th birthday. He wants to make it special. He makes her breakfast and takes it to her room. He gently shakes her awake.

"Principessa, wake up."

"What is it, Toto?"

"Happy Birthday. I made you a special breakfast."

Her eyes light up. She can't believe it.

"You remembered?" she says; eyes shining.

"How can I forget?" He replies; squeezing her hand affectionately

They eat breakfast and whisper to each other. They can't get caught.

"I have something for you."

He takes out little box.

"Thank – you Toto."

She opens it. Inside is a necklace. It says; Toto's little principessa.

"Thank – you."

She crawls into his arms and lies against his chest.

"Now you have a piece of me where ever you are."  
"Do you have a piece of me?"

He pulls out a locket. He opens it up to show a picture of Tanya and himself.

"You'll always be in my heart."

**End of flashback.**

He twirled the locket and smiled as he reminisced. The glow of the light penetrated through the doorway. Tony went and sat on the edge of Tanya's bed. His smile turned to frown as he remembered the last part of the memory.

**Flashback:**

"How dare you do this!?" The old man says as he sees his kids talking and eating. He startles them. Instinctively Tony jumps in front of Tanya to protect her. It's her special day and she's not going to get hurt. That was a fact. The father takes off his belt and walks towards the siblings. Tony stands tall but his eyes full of fear. Tony steps out to his father to try and reason but before he gets the chance the leather hits him. It cuts through his t – shirt and stings his bare skin. He cringes as he feels the blow. Tanya crawls under her bed and begs her dad to stop. He continues until he sees fit. He leaves Tony on the floor. When the coast is clear, she climbs out from her hiding place and crawls to Tony. His lying flat on the floor, head in his arms, blood running down his back. The pains of the wounds have subsided but his pride is still hurting. Tanya puts his head in her lap and strokes his hair. Their tears mingling as they let them fall freely.

"It's ok Toto. Don't cry."

**End of flashback. **

Tears began to fall. He hated how that day ended.

"Toto? Is that you?"

"Shhh yeah it's me. Go back to sleep."

She raised herself onto her elbows, letting her necklace fall out.

"You still have that?" Tony asks, smiling

"Yep. I've worn it everyday since you gave it to me. I've never taken it off. You wanna know something…,"she said, "I used to wish every night; you would come back and take me away. As I got older, I knew you wouldn't come back to stay."

Tears fell from both siblings eyes.

"I flunked. I never came back. I k…" his voice trailed off.

"Her," she said as she crawled over, "You're the best brother ever. Even if you weren't living with us, you still stayed in my life. You called me every morning and night. How many brothers do that?"

"But…"

"No buts. You stood up to Dad. You told him where to go. I know you'll always have my back. I need you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. He felt a hand slowly rise up his bare back.

"Hey, where did you go?" Kate said

"No where."

"Are you ok?" she said with concern

"Yeah, i'm fine. Now go back to sleep."  
"Are you coming to bed?" she persisted

He gave in and swung himself into the bed. Kate's arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's going to be ok. We'll make sure of it."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, half – heartedly, "Kate?"

"Hmmmm"

"When/if we go back to DC, will you move in with me and Tanya?"

She smiled and placed a kiss on his shoulder. He shuddered at the softness.

"Yes" she whispered as Tony tried to kiss her, "Yes, yes, and yes" she mumbled as he continued to kiss her. Minutes later they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Tony, get some rest before tomorrow."

"I'll try."  
With that he snuggled into the crook of her neck and placed a soft kiss there.

"What would I do without you?"

"Good question. Hey, remember, what ever happens, I will always be there."

"I love you Katie – Pie."

"I love you too…Anthony."

He hated people calling him that but coming from Kate, it sounded brilliant. He kissed her neck once again, closed his eyes ad wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Tony." Her arms tightened around his torso, placed a kiss on his forehead and she too, fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys. Soz about the delay. We had a lot of stuff on. We have incoperated(I think that's how you spell it :p) a famous person and a name from movie. It just worked, lol. Hope you enjoy it. Please reveiw. Love you all

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Please stand for her honor, Judge Judy."

Tony's palms started to sweat. This was it; Judgement Day.

"Can the victim please come forward to the stand?"

Tanya turned around to look at Tony. He gave her a watery smile.

"Tanya, can you tell us how long your father has been assaulting you?" her lawyer, Fiona, asked.

"He started when I was little. It wasn't often because my brother used to protect me."

"What exactly did your father do to you?"

"He beat me and… and raped me." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's all your honour." Fiona said as she sat down. Anthony DiNozzo senior's lawyer, Giuseppe, stood up.

"Ms DiNozzo, did you tell anyone about this?"

"My brother knew and I tried telling the school counsellor but he wouldn't listen."

"And why did your tell you brother?"

"Because he's my best friend."

"So?"

"So, I tell him everything."  
"If you told him, why couldn't you tell the police?"

"Because."

"That's t a good answer."

"Because I didn't want to."

"So, you were ok with the assault?"

"No." she started to cry again.

"Then why didn't you tell them?" he persisted

"Objection your honour. He's harassing my client." Fiona interrupted.

"I was scared, alright! I didn't want to get beaten again," she sobbed, "Please can I get a break? Please? I need a break." She cried

"Court adjourned for 5 minutes." Judge Judy stated.

Tanya walked out with Tony hot on her heels. She walked into the ladies room and Tony followed her in. he didn't care who was in there. He just needed to make sure Tanya was ok.

"Tanya? Baby, where are you?"

The toilet cubicle at the end of the block opened. She sat on the toilet. Her hair a mess, mascara running and silently heaving.

"Hey. Shhhhh. It's ok," he said as he smoothes her hair, "I'm here and the judge can see how he hurt you."

"I'm scared they're going to send me to another family. I don't want another family."

Secretly, Tony had been worried about this. Of course it was a problem. Maybe the judge didn't think Tony was fit to look after her. He was off killing and arresting people every other day but Tony couldn't tell Tanya this.

"No Tanya, that won't happen. I just know it." Silently he started praying.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

This was one promise he didn't want to make or break.

"I promise." He said in a whisper, wishing he was a kid so he could cross his fingers.

A bell rang through the bathroom and a loud speaker broke through their thoughts.

"Court Room 2 is about to resume."

Tony stood up and took a deep breath.

"Come in Tanya, let's go back."

"Ok, Tony."

They walked back slowly to the courtroom. When they arrived Kate ran up to them.

"Tony, they want to talk to you next. Do you want me to take Tanya?"

"Ok, Kate thank – you."

Kate wrapped her arms around Tanya and led her into the court. As they passed through the door, Fiona came out and walked up to Tony and took he hand.

"Hey, Tony they want to talk to you about your dad and what he did to you."

Tony stood silently and sighed.

"Alright Fiona."

They walked into the court; Fiona still held Tony's hand and walked protectively. When they passed Kate's row, he saw Kate's eyes burning with jealousy at Fiona. Tony would've laughed but he knew this wasn't the place.

"Mr DiNozzo, before we start with Tanya. I'd like to ask you a question about your childhood."

"Yep. Go ahead."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

He told them the story of Tanya's birthday and about the movie.

"Is that all?"

"No. they were only two instances. He used to beat me nearly everyday."

"That's all your honour."

Fiona sat back down and Giuseppe arose.

"Mr DiNozzo. Did you ever try to stop him?"

"Oh Yeah," Tony replied sarcastically, "Because any normal kid would try to catch a leather belt that's being whipped at you."

"Your honour, this witness is showing disrespect."

"Mr Petri; will you please ask appropriate questions."

"You, your honour." He states with flushed cheeks.

"Did he ever do anything to Tanya in front of you?"

Tony stopped and thought, "No, I always protected her."

The lawyer stopped and smiled, "So is there any solid proof but your word that your father used to abuse both you and your sister?"

"You can see Tanya's proof."

"What about yours?"

"I'd rather not."

"I insist."

"Fine. You want to see it. Here it is."

Tony ripped open his shirt to expose his scars. BANG! Fiona fainted. The whole court room was in shock.

_How could a father do that to his children?_ Thought the jury.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled

"Yes Boss"

"That's enough."

"Sure thing Boss."

"Order in the court!" Judge Judy yelled as she slammed her mallet. The whole courtroom fell silent. Anyone could have cut the air with a knife.

"Court will be adjourned for the jury to make there decision."

"Tony, what's going on between you and Fiona?" Kate quizzed as they walked out of the court.

"Nothing. She told me what was going to be asked when I was on the stand."

"And her holding her hand?"

"Moral support. I swear on Dio that I would never cheat on you. I waited 3 years for this and you think I'm going to throw it all away for some blonde, busty lawyer? You're stuck with me, honey."

"Great." She said sarcastically.

Tony grinned. His grin fell as his thoughts came back to the present moment.

"What happens if they take her away? I couldn't stand it. I promised her she wouldn't have to go to another family. I don't want to break it." He said in angst.

"How many times have I told you? They know you're a great brother. Half the jury had tears in their eyes when you said you protected her. They're going to give you custody and that bastard is going to jail." Kate said confidently

"I want her to have a family. A real one. What if I can't do that?"

"She already has a family," Kate replied, "She has Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Abby, Palmer, me and most of all of all, she has you. The best big brother in the world. She will always have a family where ever she goes."

"Really?"

"Really Really."

The whole team stood behind Kate. She was right. Tanya had a family. A family that loved her.

"She'll always have us, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. He then walked over and slapped Tony.

"Owww. What was that for, boss?"

"That little stunt you pulled in the court room."

"Thanks Boss."

DING!

"Court room 2 is about to resume."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey guys. We hope you like this chapter. It's prett short but hey. The last chapter is on its way. Please reveiw. Love you all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Jury, what is your verdict?" Judge Judy asked

"We have found Anthony DiNozzo Senior guilty."

"Thank – you. Could the victim and the witness please come to the front?"

Tony took Tanya's hand and walked up.

"Mr DiNozzo, in all my years as a judge; I have never met a man who cares for his sister, the way you do. I commend you." She turned to Tanya, "Ms DiNozzo, you should be glad to have a brother like him."

"Oh your honour, I know." Tanya said as she squeezed Tony's hand. He slipped a hand around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

"I sentence Anthony DiNozzo Senior to life in jail. Inheritance goes to Tanya. What would you like to do with it, love?"

"Put it in a joint bank account for Tony and me."

"Ok, now that's clear, we can discuss custody."

Tony tightened his grip on Tanya's shoulders. He prayed that the judge would see that Tanya belonged with him.

_God, please let me gain custody of Tanya. I promise I will never neglect her in any way manageable and I will never do anything unjust and unholy again._

"Mr DiNozzo, are you there?"

He snapped out of prayer, "Yes, your honour."  
"Welcome back. Tanya," Judy turned towards the teenager, "we would like your opinion on what you want to do."

"Personally, your honour, I'd like to live with Tony but if you have better options, I'd be happy to oblige."

She hoped that Judy would pick option one.

"Why do you want to live with Tony?" she asked. Judy knew what she was going to authorize but she was curious to find out how strong the siblings bond was.

"I love him. He's my brother and I know he will always take care of me. No matter what he's always been there," Tanya turned to look at Tony, tears shining, "Thank – you Toto, for everything. Your honour; he's my hero. Please don't take him away from me." she whispered.

Tony's eyes were tearing up. He was her hero. He pulled her into a hug. Both siblings cried as they held each other. They needed each other and Judy saw that.

"Tony, Tanya," she addressed them directly; "I have made a decision. Tanya you will go to live with Tony on…"

She was interrupted by Tanya's squeal. Tony picked her up and twirled her around. They came to a stop and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yay! I'm coming home."

"Yeah." was all Tony could say. He was still in shock. His baby was coming home.

* * *

The whole team walked out of court together; as a family. Tony and Tanya had been grinning non-stop

"Oh yeah, there's one condition if you live with me." Tony said as he walked between Tanya and Kate.

"What's that?"

"No boyfriends until your 50." he said seriously

"In your dreams Tony." she laughed as she skipped off to walk with Abby and McGee.

"So Mr DiNozzo, what are we going to do on the plane ride home?" Kate asked

"Whatever you want."

He pulled wrist so they lagged behind a bit more and came to a stop.

"Thank – you for everything. Without you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Any time DiNozzo." she kissed him lightly

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet, hurry up." Tanya said with a grin.

Tony linked his hand in Kate's and they continued walking. He looked straight ahead.

_My life is complete._ He thought as he saw the two women he loved most and the team; the family.


	9. Epilouge

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. We hope you liked the story. Thanks to everyone who sent reveiws. If it wasn't for your encouragement, we probably would have stopped the story. There will be more story's to come. Please reveiw.

**Epilogue**

**3 years later:**

This was the day he had been looking forward to since Tanya was little. He baby was getting married to a man he knew he could trust; Jimmy Palmer.

"Toto, are you ready?" There she stood; all in white. A blushing bride; his princess.

"Of course. You look beautiful."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I love you, Toto."

"I love you too."

Pachelbel's Canon started to play. As he walked her down the isle, he was proud of her. Of how she had grown up. They stopped at the alter and it was time to give her away. This was the start of a new chapter in both the siblings' lives.


End file.
